


Smokin in the boys room

by uglysunflower1999



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, carl and negan smoke weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 09:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglysunflower1999/pseuds/uglysunflower1999
Summary: “Didn’t take you as the type to smoke weed.” Carl said, accepting the joint when Negan passed it back to him.Negan laughed, “didn’t take you as the type to be a little asshole but here we are.”Carl couldn’t help but laugh at Negans lame insult. He blamed it on the weed.
Relationships: Carl Grimes/Negan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Smokin in the boys room

**Author's Note:**

> For my girl klluquette1 on Tumblr❤️
> 
> I’m so happy I was able to right this request for you! I hope you enjoying reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Carl rolled his eye as he watched the Saviors stroll in like they owned the place. He was a good 30 yards away but he could still hear Negans voice booming all around Alexandria, probably barking orders at his dad.

Carl just huffed, not wanting to be apart of this anymore than he needed to be. He turned around and walked quickly to his own house, knowing that if the Saviors got there first then his plans for today would be ruined. Carl marched into his house, unable to resit the urge to stomp up the stairs, childishly. He tore off his flannel as soon as he stepped into his room, deciding it was way too hot out today for any over shirts. Carl then went to his bedside table and dug through it until he found what he was looking for.

A small joint that Enid had rolled for him a couple weeks ago. Her and Carl had been outside the walls, deep into the woods venturing around whenever they came across a small house. After scavenging the entire house for roughly twenty minutes, Enid found a huge bag of weed stuffed underneath some couch cushions. She told Carl that is was "at least twelve grams" and then somehow convinced him to try it. It was the most fun he'd had in a long time. So everyday for three weeks they would go out into the woods and smoke bud out of a pop can. 

Enid had stumbled across some rolling papers on one of her own adventures and generously rolled Carl a joint. She had told him it was "in case of an emergency" and that he should save it for a time when he was in need. 

Now was definitely one of those times. The stress of having the Saviors at Alexandria once more was becoming too much for him with every visit. Carl was thankful that every time they came to Alexandria there seemed to be less and less saviors. But he'd still rather have non here at all. 

Carl put the joint in his pocket and quickly searched his room for a lighter. After finding one that had been under a pile of dirty laundry, Carl put in his pocket along side the joint and hurried out of the house. When he got outside he tried to move quickly without looking suspicious as he headed towards the back part of Alexandria to a house that had been abandoned for a few months. It had belonged to one of the people that were killed during the hoard that came through Alexandria and it hadn't been occupied since. Luckily for Carl 

As Carl reached the back of the house he was thankful that no one had removed any of the back porch furniture and that the cushioned porch swing was still intact. Saviors had raided the house on their first visits here and because it had no resident they took most of the furniture. So now it was practically empty except for a few pieces of furniture Negan didn't think necessary to take back to the Sanctuary. 

Carl walked up onto the porch and took a quick look around before sitting. Since he was behind the house and there weren't very many other houses around and also everyone was probably out keeping an eye on the Saviors Carl doubted anyone was going to see him. But he still wanted to be precocious. No one knew that he smoked besides Enid and he definitely didn't wanna get caught now with the Saviors here.  
Carl pulled out the joint and the lighter that he had tucked away and took in a shaky breath before putting it to his lips and lighting it. Usually he had Enid to smoke with him but since she was at hilltop he had no smoking buddy. 

He inhaled the smoke with ease, months of practice and experience making it easy for him to do so without choking. Carl used his foot to push the swing back and forth before exhaling slowly, watching as the smoke seeped through the gaps between the floor boards on the porch. Carl made sure to blow his smoke downwards so it wouldn't filter through the air. He certainly didn't want anyone smelling what he did back here. Carl lazily continued to smoke the joint, calming down a significant amount as he already started to feel the buzz. Every time he smoked his face would get tingly and his mind would clear. It was one of his favorite things about the experience. Carl smiled as he felt the summer breeze blow through his hair and across his face. He was so much more relaxed. 

"Thank God for weed," Carl said to himself as he took another hit.

"Ain't that the truth." Carl's eyes shot open and he quickly hopped out of his seat and hid the joint behind his back. Though, at this point there was no need.

Carl glared as he realized who it was who had spoken those words. Negan. Of course it was. Carl couldn't have one peaceful day to himself.

Carl just rolled his eyes, reluctantly pulling the joint from behind his back and taking another hit before sitting back on the swing with his legs crossed, pretending like Negan wasn't even there. Negan just grinned at him, walking up onto the porch and joining him on the swing. 

"What d'you want?" Carl questioned angrily, still glaring at Negan and still pissed at him for interrupting a peaceful smoke. 

"Somethin' you don't know about me, kid," Negan plucked the joint out from between Carl fingers and took a long hit, "I can smell good grass from a fuckin' mile away." Carl rolled his eyes again.

"Didn't take you as the type to smoke weed." Carl said, accepting the joint back when Negan passed it to him. 

Negan laughed, "didn't take you as the type to be a little asshole but here we are." Negan shrugged, leaning back and using his foot to swing himself and Carl back and forth. Carl couldn't help but give out a laugh at Negans lame insult. He blamed it on the weed.

"Honestly, this is shit compared to what I've got," Negan said as he took another hit of the joint Carl had (surprisingly) passed back to him, "tastes old. I grow my own shit so it's always fresh." Carl raised his eyebrow at that.

"You grow your own?" He was somewhat interested. Carl was scared for a little while that all the weed he and Enid had smoked would be the last bit of weed he ever saw. Negan just nodded as he exhaled a big cloud of smoke into the air. 

"Yep, that's what most of my outposts are for. Weapons and marijuana." 

Carl glances at Negan out of the counter of his eye as he had a mental debate with himself. He wasn't weak. Far from it. But the idea of begging Negan for at least five grams seemed tempting. 

"So, do you think maybe I could have some?" Carl blurted out, not looking at Negan before taking a hit. He winced as he heard Negan chuckle beside him, automatically regretting asking in the first place.

"Why the fuck would I do that? I mean, I'm a generous man Carl but as far as I'm concerned you've done nothing to deserve it." Carl could tell by Negans tone of voice that he was teasing. Bluffing. Wanting to make Carl beg or something else. That's the kind of man that Negan was. He got off on hearing people beg for mercy or anything else from him for that matter. Carl wasn't about to give him that satisfaction.

"Fuck you, Negan. I asked nicely and everything but you just have to be a dick, don't you?"

"Yes." Negans grin made Carl want to punch him in the face. All Carl wanted was a little bit of bud and Negan was too much of a dick to even give him that. 

"You could blow me for it." Negan said casually as he took a hit from the joint that was almost gone. 

Carl was taken aback. He had absolutely no idea how to react to that. But he'd be lying if he wasn't at least a little tempted to take Negan up on his offer. Carl quickly shook that though from his head and turned to glare at Negan.

"Your disgusting," he scoffed, putting out the joint Negan handed back to him without even taking a hit of it, "what the hell makes you think I'd wanna suck your dick for weed?" 

Negan chuckled again, turning to look Carl in the eye, obviously not sorry or embarrassed about his offer.

"I don't know, just figured it was a good trade. Weed is valuable nowadays, kid. So are blowies." He shrugged, dismissing Carl like he was being overdramatic.

Carl just stared at him, confused for a few minutes, watching as Negan pulled a back of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket and lit one up. That reminded Carl that he wanted to smoke a little bit more so he reached underneath the side table next to the swing and pulled out a homemade bottle bong that Enid had helped him make just a week before she left for hilltop. Carl gently placed the roach into the bowl and lit it up, putting his lips inside the mouth of the bottle and inhaling smoke deep into his lungs. As Carl pulled away and exhaled he noticed Negan watching him with a raised brow. Carl couldn't help but blush at the attention but he ignored it and extended the bottle and the lighter to Negan who took them both after quickly observing them.

"Crafty," was all Negan said before mimicking what Carl had done a few moments prior. 

Carl hesitated to speak again at first but thankfully the THC coursing through his veins gave him the courage to speak up. 

"Did you mean that?" Carl questioned, playing with a lose string on the edge of his shirt and avoiding eye contact with the baseball bat wielding maniac.

"About you suckin' my dick in exchange for the devils lettuce?" Negan questioned to verify. Carl nodded, still not looking at Negan as he passed him back the DIY bong. 

"Hell yeah," Negan said with a laugh, passing Carl back the lighter as well. Carl scrunched up his nose, trying to look disgusted but he wasnt really so that made it a bit difficult, "dont act like you're not curious, kid." Negan nudged him playfully with his elbow. Carl just shook his head before turning and lighting up the bowl.

Carl thought for a few moments, staring at the ground in thought as Negan took the bottle and lighter from him once more. The weed had really been helping him with his anxiety and stress about everything that had been going on. Not just with the Saviors but with the world in general. It made him more relaxed. Carl used to have nightmares every night before he started smoking but afterwards they stopped. Smoking had helped Carl so much that before Enid left she had given Carl the last two grams of their stash, knowing the he needed it more than she did. He had smoked the last of it just a week ago and ever since then he wasn't able to find peace in anything. 

"It's cashed." Negan stated as he set the bottle down on the ground. Carl chose not to say anything about Negan accidentally (he thinks) pocketing his lighter. Instead he lets out a heavy sigh.

"Okay," was all he said to the man, still not looking at him. Carl could practically feel Negans questioning stare digging into the side of his head.

"What?" 

"I'll do it." Carl looked at Negan this time and he could see confusion still in his eyes. The boy just continued to look at him with a raised brow until realization crossed Negans face, quickly followed by a pleased grin.

"Damn, kid. You sure?" Negan was grinning the way he always did, making Carl roll his eye.

"Yeah, you prick," Carl gave an exasperated sigh, hoping he didn't seem as nervous as he felt. Negan began to say something at Carl knew was just gonna be a smart ass remark so before Negan could get a word out, Carl cut him off.

"Five grams." He said sternly. Negan had the audacity to laugh.

"Three," Negan said, not seeming as stern as Carl was but just as serious. Carl just continued to stare at him.

"I want five." Was all he said, crossing his arms and glaring hard as Negan. Negan stares back at him for a good thirty seconds before rolling his eyes and nodding his head, giving the boy a defeated look. 

"Alright, fine, five. You better make this good, kid." Negan huffed at first but then he grinned at Carl before reaching down and unbuttoning his pants. Carl's eye went wide.

"You wanna do it out here?" He asked Negan, absolutely perplexed at the idea of sucking the leader of the Saviors dick where anyone could see. Negan just chuckled and nodded his head.

Carl stared at him in disbelief for a second, trying to concentrate on being shocked but being stoned was kinda getting in the way of that. Actually, he was so high that the idea of sucking Negans dick sounded like fun. At least, he hoped it was being high that made him feel that way. 

"Okay," Carl said hesitantly, trying to ignore his sudden arousal as he climbed off the swing and onto the ground between Negans spread legs. The arousal was another thing he blamed on the his high.

Carl kinda froze as he started at Negans unbutton pants. He looked up nervously at Negans grinning face.

"I've never done this before." Carl hoped, for once in his entire life, that Negan would resist the urge to tease.

“No shit Sherlock,” Negan scoffed with an eyeroll of his own, making Carl glare despite his blush. Negan then made a gesture for Carl to continue. Carl was thankful that Negan didn’t have anything else to say.

‘Okay, Carl, you can do this. This is for the sake of weed. Suck it up. Literally.’ Carl let out a chortle at his own conscience making Negan raised an eyebrow.

“What the hell is so damn funny?” There was no bite to Negans words, he actually sounded a little amused. Carl just shook his head, dismissing Negans question as he reached up and unzipped the mans pants the rest of the way, deciding to be brave and get this over with.

Carl found himself to be actually kind of excited, he didn’t want to admit that to himself though. 

Carl fingers just barley brushed against the crotch of Negans pants but he shivered when he found that the mans cock was already half hard. The thought that he was turning on the man made Carl’s own dick start to grow hard. He tried to ignore it as he reached down into Negans pants and rapped his hands around his thick cock. Carl let out a quiet gasp, surprised by how big it was and secretly thrilled that this was the first cock he’d ever touched besides his own. Of course Negans cock was big. Carl didn’t know what he he had expected. That’s more than likely why Negans ego was so big. He walked around acting like he had a big dick all the time because he did. 

Carl hastily pulled Negans cock out of his pants, watching in amazement as Negan grew to full hardness under in his palm. He instinctively licked his lips and slowly pumped his hands up and down the mans shaft, his own dick twitching whenever Negan groaned at the touch.

“You know the majority of it, right? Put your mouth around it, no teeth, and move up and down?” Negans voice was meant to be teasing but it just came out husky and breathless. Carl just nodded his head, eye still focused on Negans dick in his hands.

Carl slowly approached the throbbing member with his mouth, finally looking up at Negan as he put the cockhead in his mouth. The sudden eye contact must’ve been too much for Negan because he let out a groan as his dick twitched in Carl’s mouth and his hand flew up to lightly grab onto Carl’s hair. Carl just batted his eyelashes, almost innocently as he continued to keep eye contact with Negan and take more of his dick into his mouth. Negans eyes were bloodshot, half lidded and full of lust, encouraging Carl to keep going. Carl wanted to take more of Negan into his mouth so that’s what he attempted to do. Unfortunately he was only able to go down a couple more inches before Negans dick hit the back of his throat, almost making him gag but not quite. Carl had gotten good resisting the urge to gag. He’d had to considering all the horrid food he’d eaten during the apocalypse. He never thought he would be grateful for that skill until now.

“Easy, easy,” Negans voice sounded hoarse, almost like he had been screaming but he had barley spoken a word. Carl was fully hard now, dick leaking in his boxers. He was so wet. A lot of it he knew was because of how high he was but there was no denying that it was also because sucking Negans dick turned him on. 

Carl pulled off and took a deep breath, bracing himself before going back down. He was able to take Negans cock to the base this time, very pleased with himself as he deep throated the huge cock of his enemy. Negan moaned and tossed his head back at the sensation, unable to keep himself together knowing that he was shoved down Carl Grimes’ throat. 

“Fuck,” Negan hissed as Carl started to bob his head, moving slow at first but eventually picking up the pace, “yeah, kid, just like that.” Negan said, gripping Carl’s hair a little bit tighter, watching in amusement as Carl’s eye rolled into the back of his head at the sensation. 

Carl decided to be brave once more as he pulled back and wrapped his hand around Negans cock, placing his other one on Negans thigh as he bent his head down and took one of Negans balls into his mouth while stroking his cock. He gently sucked and licked on Negan, knowing how sensitive a mans testicles can be. 

“Je-sus,” Negan growled as his dick twitched in Carl hand, overwhelmed and so turned on that he could almost come already, “damn, kid. You sure you’ve never sucked a dick before?” Negan was able to get out in between pants. Carl didn’t reply as he continued to lick, suck and fondle Negans balls. After a few moments, he pulled away again, taking Negans cock back into his mouth but not taking his hand off Negans balls. Negan watched in amazement as Carl took his cock like a pro, hollowing his cheeks and keeping his teeth from scraping against Negans manhood. The boy experimentally ran his tongue across the slit on Negans tip, making Negan shiver. Carl then momentarily moved his tongue in circles around the head before stopping and continuing to bob his head up and down in Negans cock. 

“God, kid, I’m close,” Negan warned, hand gripping Carls hair to get him to slow down, “you want it in your mouth? Or across that pretty face?” Carl pulled off Negans dick and thought for a second.

“I’ve got cotton mouth like a motherfucker so I could probably use a little drink right about now.” Carl said hoarsely, making Negan bark out a laugh that was cut off as Carl took his dick back into his mouth. Carl continued his previous movements, fondling Negans balls as he sucked Negans cock. Carl was doing an amazing job but Negan needed a little bit more. 

Carl was caught off guard as Negan reached up with his other hand and grabbed him by the back of his head, lifting his hips up off the swing and thrusting repeatedly into Carl’s mouth. Carl moaned and whimpered around Negans cock, the sensation of having his throat fucked making his own dick spurt out gobs of precome. Negans thrusts became erratic and Carl knew he was close so he did the only thing he could do in this situation and looked up at Negan, making eye contact with the man and letting the tear he had been holding back fall from his eye. That was all it took for Negan to bury himself all the way inside of Carl’s mouth and come down the boys throat, choking Carl a bit as he did so. 

Carl slowly pulled his mouth off of Negan and sat back on his knees, watching as Negan panted and tucked himself back into his jeans. Negan then looked down at Carl smirking as he noticed his obvious erection. As Carl realized what he was looking at he blush and went to cover himself in embarrassment.

“Ah, Ah,” Negan wagged his finger at Carl, then used the same finger to motion for Carl to stand up and come to him. Carl reluctantly did as told, slowly getting up off his knees and walking over to stand in front of the man. Negan used his finger to motion once more, spinning his finger around in a circle, instructing Carl to turn. The boy paused for a moment before doing as told once more .

He was once again caught off guard by Negan as the man grabbed him by the hips and pulled him back into his lap, sticking his knees in between Carl’s and opening them as to spread Carl’s legs wide. Carl just watched in anticipation as one of Negans hands crept down to undo the button on his jeans and the other went to snake it’s way up Carl’s shirt. Carl couldn’t help but gasp as Negans left hand found his nipple, rubbing it slowly with his thumb before pinching it between his fingers. And Carl tried, he tried so hard to muffle himself but he just couldn’t as Negans right hand reached into his pants and wrapped a big, calloused hand around his leaking dick. Carl turned his head, attempting to hide his flushed face from Negan as the man stroked whimpers out of him. Negan just used that as an opportunity to pleasure the boy in another way, leaning over and putting his lips against Carl exposed neck, gently biting and sucking, making Carl writhe in his lap. Carl was nearly sobbing at this point, so overwhelmed by the pleasure Negan was causing. He had one hand clamped over his mouth, trying to muffle his moans, and another gripping onto Negans thigh for dear life as the man continued to stroke him and suck at his neck, all while still pinching and teasing his nipples underneath his shirt.

“N-negan,” Carl was somehow able to moan out as his body went rigid with his orgasm, head falling back, knees shaking and hand gripping Negans leg so hard that he was sure it would leave bruises. 

Carl was lightheaded and dizzy, high from his orgasm and from the weed. He watched as Negan pulled his hand out of his pants, bringing it up to his mouth a licking it clean of Carl’s spunk. Carl was amazed that something so little could make his dick twitch with interest so quickly after an orgasm. 

“Where in the hell did you learn to suck a dick like that?” Negan questioned as Carl climbed off his lap to sit next to him on the swing once more. Carl just shrugged.

“I just did what I thought would feel nice had I been on the receiving end.” Carl said simply, trying to ignore how hoarse his voice was. Negan just nodded, apparently deciding that was a good answer.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Negan cleared his throat, standing up off the swing and started to walk away.

“Hey, asshole,” Negan turned to look at Carl after he heard him speak, “you pocketed my lighter, you prick.” Negan just gave him a smile before digging into his jacket pocket, pulling out Carls lighter and handing it back to him.

“I’ll bring you your ten grams next visit, okay kid?” Carl raised a brow at him, obviously confused.

“I only asked for five.” He told the man, tempted to make a joke about Negan losing his memory due to old age. Negan just grinned at him.

“You earned ten.” Negan winked at him before turning around and walking off the porch and around the house to where Carl couldn’t see him. 

Carl just scoffed and rolled his eyes, getting up and hiding the evidence that they had been there at all before walking back to his house. 

He couldn’t stop the smile that crept up onto his face at the thought of everything that just happened. Despite his situation with Negan, he knew he would never forget the look on the mans face whenever he came.

As Carl walked into his front door, his grin fell as he seen his dad standing in the kitchen. He automatically put his head down and headed for the stairs. But it was too late, his dad had spotted him.

“Carl,” his dad spoke, making him stop dead in his tracks and reluctantly turn around to face him, “where the hell where you? I looked all over the place for you.” His dad somehow demanded softly. 

‘Time to do your best impression of sober Carl’ he thought to himself as he looked up at his dad.

“Sorry, I was just trying to get away from Negan and his fellow assholes.” Carl said simply, praying to God that his dad didn’t see right through him. 

“Do you think I’m stupid?” His dad said plainly. Carl narrowed his eyes, trying not to show how nervous he was now.

“What’re you talking about?” He feigned cluelessness. Rick just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms before looking at Carl sternly.

“Seriously, Carl? You’re swaying back and forth and you reek of weed.” 

Carl stomach dropped. How in the hell did he not realize he was swaying? 

“Dad-“ he started but was cut off by his father putting his hand up to stop him.

“Don’t. I’m not mad at you for smoking weed, Carl,” Carl breathed a sigh of relief, happy to be off the hook.

“I am, however, mad at you for sucking Negans dick.”

Oop. Spoke too soon.


End file.
